


Mine

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Smut Requests [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic; a good closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. Anonymous prompt: **black-tie + yours + zipper**

“This is completely unprofessional,” Josh mutters. He can almost hear the murmur of conversations in the ballroom from the tiny space Donna tugged him into–but not quite. Hopefully the distance works both ways, because her mouth on his ear is making it hard to keep discretion in mind right now.

“Can you get my zipper or not?” She ignores his half-hearted protest, because he followed her wide-eyed head tilt of his own free will…and she knows as well as he does that Josh doesn’t care about propriety as much as he pretends to.

“Yeah,” he breathes against her bare back before she turns back around, “I got it.”

“Good.” She slides her dress off one shoulder to give him better access, mentally estimating how much time they’ve got before someone notices they’re gone. _Just enough, hopefully._ “This is a good closet.” 

“Is it?” He’s not exactly focused on their location, but her smile clicks something in his brain and he remembers. “Well, I wasn’t wrong. Our relationship did change.”

“That it did.” She muffles a laugh against his starched shirt when his fingers brush a sensitive spot above her hip. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he adds as he slides his hand lower, “but what was it exactly about the last hour of formalwear and frivolity that landed us in a White House closet?”

Donna grips his shoulders as her breathing grows shallow; there is undeniable smugness in Josh’s smile as he waits for a response that isn’t forthcoming. _He always knows exactly what to do with the tips of his fingers._

She shudders against him, biting down on a scream, and then presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “I was watching you dance with all those dignitaries’ wives, while most of the staffers swooned over how dreamy you are…and I just kept thinking, ‘Mine.’ ”

“Yeah, yours. All yours.” He smiles into her hair before she steps back, calmer now.

Donna straightens his bow tie, frowning in the direction of his cummerbund. “If I get you out of this ensemble it’ll take an hour to make you presentable again.”

Josh nods, eyes trained on her while she runs a teasing hand along his thigh anyway.

“So…later?”

“Later, definitely. At home. When you don’t have to be quiet.”

She nips his bottom lip and then smooths a hand over her hair while he zips her back into her dress.

“Best closet ever,” he decides as Donna ducks back into the hall ahead of him. Hands entwined, they return to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this post](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/143968035135/fic-prompts-with-smut-potential) to request smut of your very own.


End file.
